Newt, The Glue
by thomcat2253
Summary: A Newtmas ship story which is pretty much an alternate ending for The Death Cure by James Dashner. Picks up at pg. 249-250.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Tommy. Please"

"I just can't, Newt…I can't."

And then Thomas kissed Newt. Newt resisted at first, but eventually gave in. Thomas realized how long he was waiting. At first Thomas ignored the way Newt made him feel. How he would call him Tommy. Or how Newt would look in the sunshine and in the rain: illuminated. While Thomas was thinking about this, Teresa spoke in his mind. He broke away

"Thomas, it's in your pocket. It's there. Use it. Now."

Thomas was as puzzled as ever. And then the headache came. It was like he was suddenly stabbed in the skull with 10 spears. It was unbearable. He looked Newt in the eye, and saw sanity. At the sight of Newt's sanity, It all came rushing like a dam broke. It made sense. The cure. Teresa was talking about the cure. How was he so stupid before, not to notice it. The headache worsened and all Thomas could manage was Newt before dark spots clouded his vision. It was hard to move suddenly and everything was going dark and blurry.

"Newt, please. Help!" he called out. Newt caught him as he fell. Everything was amplified. The air smashing into the back of his head, Newt's warm hands and his pulse, the sounds of Cranks screaming at nothing. The world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

In his dream, Thomas recalled another memory. It was of him and Teresa creating the cure. They had sequenced the Flare two nights before Thomas went into the Swipe.

"I converted one batch to liquid, Tom." Teresa whispered as he was going under, "It works now. I'm going to hide it, so when the scorch trials are over, we can get it. Goodbye, Tom."

The dream was over, but another one started. This one was more like a vision, implanted in his mind by Teresa. She found the cure in its hiding spot. She slipped it in his pocket back at the truck, while they were talking. She knew how important Newt was to Thomas. The dream ended and Thomas was consumed by darkness again.

Thomas woke with a gasp. He was in a haze and everything was muffled. There were three Newts standing over him. They sounded like they were under -water. Thomas laughed at how funny everything was. Newt's eyes seemed to be bulging out of his head. Thomas worried Newt might be going insane again. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and arteries, clearing the haze away.

He remembered the cure and panicked. His hands flew and flailed, reaching for his pockets. Nothing. No lumps, vials, tubes or syringes. Nada. Thomas bolted to his feet and looked in a range around him, like a radar system. In his peripheral, a glint caught Thomas' eye. A glass syringe with a light turquoise liquid in it. The cure!

"Follow me, Newt" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He sprinted toward the syringe, the only thing that mattered was the syringe. A crank appeared, walking to it. She picked it up and looked at it with intense curiosity. Newt stepped on a piece of debris that another crank dropped. The crank holding the cure whirled around. When she saw the two boys hurtling toward her, getting closer with every step, every second, she dropped it and ran in the opposite direction thinking that the boys were after her. It shattered into pieces, the liquid spilling all over. Thomas' world did the same

"No…No…Newt, that was the cure"

"What, Tommy?" Newt questioned, sounding shocked.

"That was the cure…For the Flare" Thomas repeated, going pale. He doubled over, feeling like he would throw up.

"That was my bloody cure, and that asshole destroyed it." Newt said to no one in particular. His hands shook with rage. He walked over to the mess of a broken syringe, picked up a curved piece with a lot of liquid on it, and stabbed himself in a vein.


	3. Chapter 3

"NEWT!" Thomas screamed, "Stop, Newt. Please."

It was too late. Newt was already bleeding. He opened his wound further and poured the liquid in. Thomas stopped and stood, his mouth agape. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Newt walked over to the piece of curb Thomas was sitting on, and sat next to him.

"Do you think it will work?" he blurted.

"Work? Newt, you nearly killed yourself. You could die in the next hour!" Thomas' voice was raising,"Are you really that suicidal? First, you ask me to shoot you and now, this." Newt looked at him with an open mouth, about to say something, but then closed it. Thomas just glared, and then decided that the pulsing drip of blood on Newt's arm wasn't slowing fast enough, so he ripped off a piece of his shirt sleeve and tied it on Newt's wound. Newt seemed calm for an awfully long time to be a crank, but Thomas dismissed the thought with the explanation that it was the pain keeping him sane. Thomas sat and thought for a while about everything that had happened, but then he got to the part where Newt stabbed himself, and remembered Newt pouring the liquid in the wound. He'd overlooked that part before, but now, it was so clear. Newt had gotten enough liquid in him to keep the insanity held back, but not the decay of his body. Newt was half cured!


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas didn't know how to process this. He stared at Newt. What would Newt say. More importantly, what would he say. He decided that he would be honest. "Newt, The cure did half its work. You'll function normally, but your brain will still fall apart."

"Fu-"Newt was cut off.

"Get your ass up and get over here, Thomas", the driver of the car yelled.

Thomas panicked. He had to give Newt instructions to meet up somewhere. But Newt wouldn't make it fast enough. A sly smile crept onto Thomas' face. A new but slightly crazier plan popped into his head.

"Uh, Tommy, are you ok? Are you sure that you are immune and don't have the bloody flare?"

"Newt, we have to knock out the driver." He remembered Teresa's message. He knew it would be hard to convince Newt to go back, but he could. The two boys walked up to the driver.

"Who the hell is this crank?

But before the driver could ask another question, he was laying on the ground because Newt hit him in the temple with the butt of his gun.

"So, what now, Tommy"

Thomas pecked Newt. "Newt, I'm going to ask you something you never would have expected. Will you go back to the maze with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Newt stared. "You really do have a hard time getting things into your shuck mind, huh? I just told you how much I hated that place, tried to kill myself in there, and you're going to ask me to go back?"

"Newt, the other immunes need us", Thomas pleaded

" No, they can save themselves. And if you care that much about them, then save them yourself." Newt turned his back

"They have Frypan, Newt!" Thomas was about to say something else but Teresa spoke in his mind again.

"_Tom, they took us. All of us. Me, Minho, Harriet, Sonya. And they just put Brenda in here too. Please come get us. The Right Arm is going to blow everything up."_

"Oh, shit!" Thomas screamed."They got Minho, Teresa, Brenda, and the others, Newt. And some slintheads are going to blow the whole damn complex up!" Newt sat down in the driver seat of the car.

"Well, Tommy, do you know how to get to WICKED's complex?"

"Newt! Thank you! Oh, Newt!" Thomas hugged Newt until Newt reminded him of the time-sensitive situation at hand.

"So, where do we go"

"I'll try to ask Teresa." Thomas tried and tried to send a message to Teresa, but he felt nothing, unlike before when he felt Teresa and himself communicate. Thomas had given up hope when a sudden burst of knowledge hit him like a fist. He closed his eyes and saw a map in his head. "Newt, it worked!" He was ecstatic. Thomas helped Newt navigate driving and navigating until they were out of the city. It was easier once they got out of the city because it was just one, long, empty road.

They arrived at the complex and it was snowing little white flakes. Thomas didn't know where to go. And then he heard an explosion.


End file.
